Weasley's Wizarding Warriors
by Nara Merald
Summary: X It’s the end of term and Fredius, Georgeth and Leander are ready to rebel against Umbridge in any way they can. Problem: Umbridge wants them dead. Solution? Take on students of their own! Implied Slash in parts.


**Weasley's Wizarding Warriors**

**Summary**: It's the end of term and Fredius, Georgeth and Leander are ready to rebel against Umbridge in any way they can. Problem: Umbridge wants them dead. Solution? Take on students of their own! (Implied Slash in parts).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This story was written for the HPFF .com 'End of Term Mayhem' challenge/competition and to be honest, I'm not all that satisfied with it. This is AU; at this time Umbridge is Headmistress of Hogwarts, Fred, Lee and George are in their 6th year, Harry in 5th, and Luna and Ginny (And for the purposes of the story, Owen and Malcolm too) are in 4th year.

_In which the plan is born…_

Fred and George Weasley were bored. Lee Jordan was bored. And the poor, poor soul that had to share a dormitory with those three was unconscious. There's just something about a bludger to the head that takes it out of you, apparently.  
"Dear Fred. It is 1982 and the potato famine is well underway. I have been eating onions for three weeks straight and it has been oh-so-bad. Hugs and laughter, Signing out from Mongolia, Georgeth Weasley." George said to the darkness, lying in bed.  
"Dear George. It is 1634BC and I have happily found more potatoes. We can make much more potato salad now. All the potato salad we want. Much Kisses, signing out from Jesus' house, Fredius Weasley." Fred drawled back.

"Dear Fredius and Georgeth. Shut the hell up darlings. Love you, Leander." Lee said tiredly from his bed.  
"LEEEEEE I'm bored!" George whined.  
"Well let's plan a prank." Fred decided.  
"Come on, Fred, George… isn't it time to up the ante? Let's go out with a bang this term, show up old Toadface." Lee pleaded.  
"What do you say, Georgeth? Methinks he makes sense…" Fred said, pondering the infinite possibilities.  
"I do concur, Fredius. But the question is… what are we going to do?" George asked.  
"We could have an elephant ridden by a midget in a candy cane costume rampage through Slytherin…" Fred suggested.  
"Boring, we did that 3 weeks ago, but with the midget trying to imitate Krum's face during a Wronski Feint, remember?" George reminded him.  
"We could put another love spell on the Ravenclaws… although the way Cho leapt onto Professor Flitwick and started kissing him like a rabid dog remains in my nightmares still." Lee shuddered.  
"No, too… plebeian." Fred sighed.

"The problem is… we have done just about everything. We need something new." George scrunched his face, trying to think.  
"So let's do what we'd never, ever dream of doing." Fred suggested.  
"I am NOT shagging Malfoy." Lee protested immediately.  
"Argh, that's a nasty mental picture for you… I just pictured the ferret twisted around you like a Canadian gymnast, utterly naked and screaming 'GIVE ME MORE!'." George shuddered.  
"DON'T PICTURE MYSELF AND MALFOY ENGAGED IN ANY SEXUAL ACTS EVER AGAIN!" Lee cried, traumatised.

"You had sex with Malfoy?" their dorm mate, the unfortunate Kenneth Towler chose this point to awaken, rubbing his head and wincing.  
"Several times. _Stupefy_!" Fred took care of the situation calmly, as Kenneth collapsed unconscious once more.

"So apart from Lee and Malfoy performing nasty sexual acts, what do we do?" Fred began, once it seemed Lee had recovered from the horror.  
"We want to get back at Umbridge, awful old bat that she is." George muttered darkly.  
"But she'd crack down on us in a flash. We need to have a solid alibi." Lee groaned at the implications- getting kicked out of school for one – and they didn't really appeal to him.  
"We train someone else!" George breathed in awe of his idea.  
"Do you really think that's necessary?" Fred asked, taken aback.

"One from every house, to continue our work." Lee suggested, as all three looked at each other in shock.  
"Every house? Even Slytherin?" Fred clarified.  
"Every house. Even Slytherin." Lee nodded, eyes lit with a creepy knowledgeable look.  
"You know Malfoy and Parkinson are thick with Umbridge…" George reminded them.  
"So we pick someone who hates them. Someone who hates them enough to suffer our teaching and kick toad-face up the arse!" Lee grinned at that mental imagine.  
"But who?" George asked. Silence descended as the three stared at one another.

"Someone was in the papers for being snubbed by the Malfoy family. Who was it?" Fred frowned, trying to remember.  
"Baddlin? Murphy Baddlin or something." Lee recalled.  
"Badded? Baddard? Baddon… BADDOCK!" Fred cried in glee.  
"Malcolm Baddock?" Lee questioned.  
"The one and only." Fred agreed.  
"Done. Gryffindor is easy… doubt there's anyone better at revenge than Ginny." Lee had to admit.  
"We've taught her well." Fred grinned, thinking back on the many instances she'd covered for them.  
"So... Ginny for Gryffindor. We should probably make them the same ages, to even it up, right?" Lee suggested.

"I spose. Who for Ravenclaw? Who's even in Ginny's year?" George frowned.  
"Loony, Orla Quirke and Stuart Ackerly, would be my top picks." Fred frowned, trying to choose a top trainee.  
"Lovegood? You sound bloody Loony! Why her?" Lee asked, scandalised.  
"No one would _ever_ suspect her. She's just so damn vague. Besides, Orla has a bad case of monobrow. Could you even keep a straight face talking to her?" George snicked, just thinking of the unfortunately singular brow.  
"Oh yes, and Stuart has the unforgivable tendency to giggle whenever Ginny walks into the room. He'd be utterly useless." Fred remembered belatedly.  
"Are we seriously including Loony Lovegood?" Lee winced at the thought.  
"Better start getting used to calling her Luna, mate." Fred suggested.

"Any suggestions for Hufflepuff?" George ignored Lee's crestfallen face.  
"Rose Zeller… she's got the looks make any idiot fall for her story." Fred tossed out none too enthusiastically.  
"No brain there. Besides let's get a guy, keep it even." Lee interjected.  
"Owen Cauldwell's the right age. I saw him tie his friend's shoelaces together once. Poor bugger didn't know what hit him til the floor did." George recalled.  
"Bit shy though…" Lee protested.  
"Well, we'll un-shy him." Fred grinned.  
"So here we have it, Ginerva Weasley of Gryffindor. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. Owen Cauldwell of Hufflepuff and finally… Malcolm Baddock of Slytherin!" Lee cried dramatically.  
"Lee mate… it's only us. No need for dramatic declarations when we already know." Fred reminded him.  
"I didn't know…" Kenneth Towler mumbled sleepily from the corner.

"_STUPEFY_!"

* * *

_In which the participants are invited…_

**Gryffindor…**

"Oi! Ginny! Need a word." Fred yelled across the common room. After a discerning look, Ginny joined him in a corner.  
"_Impermeable!_" Fred cast a bubble, so that no one else could work out what was going on.  
"What's going on Fred?" Ginny inquired, curious about all the secrecy.  
"We're going to train up someone from every house as the ultimate prankster. You want in?" Fred said.  
"Sure." Ginny shrugged and walked out of the bubble.  
"Well. That was easy. Wonder how Lee's going?" Fred asked himself.

**Slytherin…**

"Baddock! Baddock!" Lee whispered urgently in the dank cold of the dungeons.  
"What the hell? What do you want, Gryffindor?" Malcolm Baddock scowled, wand at the ready.  
"Just to offer an opportunity…" Lee said, eyes wide at the wand pointed in his face.  
"And what opportunity could a _Gryffindor_ offer a _Slytherin_?" Malcolm asked scornfully.  
Lee was starting to think this was a bad idea.

**Hufflepuff…**

George meanwhile, had tracked down Owen Cauldwell, who was just about to go into the toilets.  
"CAULDWELL!" George commanded loudly.  
Unfortunately Cauldwell, without looking around, screamed (leading George to speculate over exactly how a male could scream that high pitched) and fled into the toilets. Though George waited a half hour, Cauldwell did not emerge.

**Ravenclaw…**

"Err, Luna?" Fred called hesitantly into the depths of the third floor women's toilets.  
"Coming! Just wait a moment…" Luna's voice drifted out, a few moments before she did. Luna was resplendent in what looked like a dead fox draped over her shoulders, huge plastic pink clip on earrings and chipped fluro green nail polish.  
"That's… an interesting stole…" Fred forced out lamely.  
"Yes, he likes to sit on my shoulders and sleep." Luna smiled serenely, one hand stroking the tail of the fur.  
Fred looked again, but saw no signs of life from the thing, thus concluding that Luna was once again befriending inanimate objects. The fur thing kind of creeped him out though, to be honest.  
"You wanted to ask something?" Luna reminded gently, eyes not even on his face as if she were in another world.  
"We wanted to know if you were interested in learning how to prank…" Now that Fred had said it aloud, it didn't seem such a likely idea after all…  
"Stealth skills would be involved, planning as well?" Luna mused dreamily.  
"Of course." For one moment, Fred thought this whole thing might actually work out.  
"Very well, I accept." Luna smiled, and turned to walk off.  
"Oh Luna… this is secret…you know…" Fred added as an afterthought, Luna continuing to walk away without turning.  
"Of course." She replied.  
And it was as Fred was staring after her, silently congratulating himself, that Luna's fox opened it's eyes, gave Fred a wink, then went back to playing dead.

* * *

_In which a second attempt is made…_

"I cannot believe neither of you got your targets!" Fred cried.  
"The bloody idiot locked himself in the toilets! How is that my fault!" George scowled.  
"Baddock pointed his wand at me and threatened to….." Lee's sentence turned into a whisper half way.  
"Oooh jeez mate. That's low!" whistled George, shaking his head.  
"Well, you two can swap then. George, you've got Baddock, Lee you've got Cauldwell. I must say I never thought fitting a Niffler _there_ was possible, but if anyone could do it, a Slytherin probably could, slimy bastards." Fred sighed.

**Slytherin…**

"Baddock!" George called, prepared this time for the insolent teen to aim a wand at him.  
"What do you want, Blood Traitor?" hissed Malcolm. George only grinned, infuriating him further.  
"I know you would do anything to topple Malfoy from King of Slytherin." George called after him, making him freeze.  
"We're both Slytherin… why would you say that?" Malcolm asked through gritted teeth.  
"Because the Malfoys didn't invite the Baddocks to their annual Ball last year, did they? That puts you at the same social status as us, in their eyes. Quite the insult." George's face was deadly serious now.  
"And what are you suggesting?" Malcolm spat, enraged that he knew.

"A way to get back at Malfoy, make him look like a fool." George offered.  
"And the downside?" Malcolm questioned.  
"You'd have to take orders from Gryffindors. Myself, Fred and Lee. All in secret of course. We could never let it get out that we trained a Slytherin." George mused.  
"Take orders from a Gryffindor? I'd rather die!" Malcolm turned to leave again.  
"Think it over. Our oath on secrecy if we have yours. You know no one does revenge like us, and we've both got a lot of reasons to get revenge on Malfoy." George finished, and vanished into the darkness, leaving Malcolm with a lot of thinking to do.

**Hufflepuff…**

"Cauldwell... Cauldwell..." Lee called out, stalking the Hallway impatiently outside the Great Hall.  
"Cauldwell? AHA!" Lee pounced on the frightened Hufflepuff, who squeaked and tried to escape.  
"Lemme Go! Lemmegolemmegolemmego!" he squealed.  
"Woah! Calm down!" Lee held Owen by the shoulders.  
"I…you're not going to hurt me? Then what did you want?" Owen asked in surprise.  
"To ask if you wanted to learn how to prank. Completely anonymous to the Prankee... low risk of getting caught. We chose one from each house, and you're it, if you're interested." Lee tried to smile disarmingly.  
"Oh… I… I guess…" Owen finally stammered out.  
"Great, we'll be in touch. Don't mention this to _anyone_." Lee said and strode off to drop off his potions essay. Easy.

**Slytherin…**

"Jordan!" hissed Malcolm.  
"AHHHH!" Lee jumped, one hand covering his groin and the other his ass.  
"What are you doing?" Malcolm asked dubiously.  
Lee muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "…$&!$ Nifflers…!$&", causing Malcolm to let out a laugh at his expense.  
"I decided to agree, on the condition of secrecy of course. I'll see you next time… and bring my Nifflers, of course." Malcolm grinned sadistically before disappearing down a corridor as Lee walked back to Gryffindor cursing his luck and Slytherins in general.

* * *

_In which the Montage occurs…_

The four students were sitting in the room of requirements with Lee, Fred and George. Malcolm looked murderous, Ginny coolly collected, Luna vague as usual and Owen nervous. This would be their first lesson.  
"So." Lee began, staring at the four younger students and rubbing his hands together in glee.  
"Did you actually have anything useful to say?" Baddock inquired spitefully.  
"Yes!" Lee glared daggers at him.  
"Ok, you don't like us, and we most certainly don't like you, Baddock. But if you want to be here, we're your superiors and you don't question us. Otherwise, bloody well leave and we'll find another Slytherin." George said angrily.

Everyone focussed on Malcolm…  
"Fine!" he spat, relenting, knowing he was the minority.

"Ok, we have some stealth spells you'll definitely need to learn, basic transfiguration skills, a tiny bit of gymnastics can't hurt… oh and revenge planning 101." Fred smiled evilly.

"So who here is good at what?" George asked.  
"I'm good at transfiguration…" Owen said shyly, whimpering when Malcolm glared in his direction.  
"I'm good at hexes… ok at Transfiguration… my flexibility's not too bad and well… you already know about my capacity for revenge." Ginny volunteered with a grin.  
"Hexes and stealth spells are my forte." Malcolm muttered sullenly.  
"I'm not too sure what I'm good at." Luna said serenely.

Lee, Fred and George sighed.

"Ok we're going to pair you up to practise your stealth and transfiguration… Cauldwell with… no better not. Baddock, you're with Ginny. Cauldwell you're with Luna." Fred thought the better of his original pairings, realising Malcolm would eat Owen alive.  
"Fine." Malcolm said, glaring at Ginny, who glared right back, each promising their partner death with their eyes.  
"Ah young love. Don't you feel it?" Luna sighed, and George choked.

Over the next week, Malcolm became well acquainted with the Bat Bogey Hex, Ginny suffered a lot of the 'Jelly Legs' Jinx. The first jinx Owen fired hit George, so Luna needn't have worried about casting a shield stronger than anyone in the room expected, which ended up taking out Ginny's hex mid-flight. When questioned, Ginny and Luna smiled at each other and muttered "D.A." Fred, George and Lee knew about it, Baddock and Cauldwell simply looked confused.

The real surprise came at the end of the week, when Fred, Lee and George announced all their training had paid off. The four managed to sneak up on their teachers, executing a brutal attack that was over before the three even realised what had hit them. Fred, George and Lee had tears of pride in their eyes, as well as multiple bruising.

George took Malcolm, leading him to the Slytherin quarters.  
"I think it's time you learnt about these…" George led him deep into the bowels of the dungeons, flicking at hidden levers, showing Malcolm every secret passage he'd never dreamt of.  
"I thought this was just a rumour!" gasped Malcolm, standing in the opening to a passage leading directly to the dormitories. A different door lead to the varying year levels- invisible from the inside of the dorms.  
"And now you know. Use your knowledge well… and for gods sakes don't let anyone else know or we're all screwed." George reminded him.  
"But where did you get it?" Malcolm asked shrewdly. George had two options… Tell him a lie he'd never swallow, or tell him the truth.  
"From my dear friends Messirs Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail." George laughed, leaving Malcolm in the tunnel. Just because he told the truth didn't mean he couldn't be annoyingly vague, did it?

At the same time, Owen Cauldwell found out the Hufflepuff passages courtesy of Lee, and Luna the Ravenclaw passages courtesy of Fred. Ginny waited, knowing full well what was going on. She already knew, from helping with some of the boys' previous plans, many of the Gryffindor tunnels, including ones to Hogsmede. No, Ginny's reward was far greater… she was allowed to study the Marauder's Map itself, (borrowed from Harry one night without his knowledge) with Fred and George adding handy hints.

The only requirement that Lee, Fred and George had put on their students was to "Use the tunnels as a true Marauder".

* * *

_In which they become suspiciously friendly and pranks are planned…_

"So I was thinking- we need to waylay suspicions. We need to treat each house equally, say, use a symbol." Lee mused, spinning around on a chair in the room of requirements. (He'd wanted a spinning chair, he'd gotten it.)  
"So what are our symbols?" Owen asked curiously.  
"Baddock this is where you get yours back." George grinned maliciously. Malcolm perked up.  
"How?" Malcolm asked, frowning.  
"That's easy enough, use Malfoy. And what does every straight teenage male fear, apart from the obvious?" Ginny asked.  
"Uh?" Owen drew blank.  
"Make Malfoy Gay. Bewitch his robes so they're purple. Have him riding a broomstick suggestively. Turn his hair pink. Give him a tutu or something underneath." Ginny said off-handedly.  
"That's so evil… you should have been in Slytherin!" Malcolm gasped. Ginny gave him her best devilish smile. "I know."  
"Ginny… what was the obvious?" Lee asked, having a few ideas himself but wanting to know her version.  
Ginny just winked, holding her thumb and her finger a slight way apart to indicate smallness, before looking pointedly at Lee's groin.  
"Ok, I think that's enough for today!" Fred and George said hastily.

"So who are we choosing from the other houses? I mean, Gay Malfoy for Slyth…" Ginny yawned. It was a Saturday morning, 8.00am and they were all tired.  
"Do NOT refer to the noble house of Slytherin as 'Slyth'." Hissed Malcolm.  
"Bite me." Ginny flipped him off.  
For once, Malcolm decided to follow her instructions, and bit her on the arm.  
"OW! I can't believe you bit me!" Ginny shrieked, waving the offending arm wildly. Lee, Fred and George were rolling on the floor laughing. Luna smiled and played with a radish earring. Owen managed to stutter out a laugh or two.  
"You said 'Bite me' if I recall correctly…" Malcolm mentioned smugly.  
"Oooh…." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"She is right you know… the deadlines draw near… End of term is fast approaching my children!" Lee gave them a creepy smile.  
"Don't do that Lee, you sound like a Paedophile." Ginny deadpanned.  
"Oooh Burn!" snicked George.  
"…Anyone people particularly hate?" Fred enquired, sticking to the original questions.  
"Marietta Edgecombe! What an idiot!" Ginny growled at a memory.  
"Oooh, Ravenclaw rivalry?" Malcolm baited.  
"OK children get along happily…" George reminded.  
"I don't like Marietta Edgecombe much either, she told me that the Quibbler was trash that the ministry should outlaw." Luna informed them airily.  
"Well that seems to settle that, then." Fred happily finished the Ravenclaw debate.

"Gryffindor?" Lee asked.  
"Lavender brown is a complete prat too…" Ginny smiled, obviously imagining Lavender's poster.  
"What about Romilda Vane? She's a third year this year." Malcolm informed them, with a great deal of dislike.  
"Romilda Vane… she's the one in love with Harry, right!" Ginny asked.  
"Yep." Malcolm with particular hatred.  
"Done." Ginny said vengefully.  
"I really don't like to think of what fate Romilda Vane faces with our two best passionately hating her." Lee murmured to George.  
"You think of Malcolm as 2nd best?" Fred leant over to butt in.  
"Don't you?" George asked, turning to Fred.  
"Damn… guess I do."

While that conversation had gone on in whispers, the four had decided on Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff to bear the brunt of their mischief, on the basis that he was a 'Poncy Judgemental Git'. Well, their teachers couldn't disagree with that…

* * *

_In which the Weasley's Wizarding Warriors have their Trial by Fire…_

"So we all know what we are going to do?" Lee shifted anxiously.  
"Yes _Dad_." Ginny rolled her eyes and Malcolm snorted.  
"Oh NO! Baddock has a sense of humour!" cried George.  
"The world is ending!" Fred stood dramatically as they exited the room. The 'teachers' had a pressing appointment with Professor McGonagall, and hastened to her office, pausing only to knock on the door.

"Come in." McGonagall sighed.  
"Why Professor McGonagall, how lovely to make your acquaintance again!" Lee began…

It was exactly 11pm, the night before the last day of term, and all through the castle, not a creature was stirring… except the teachers, Fred, George, Lee, Ginny, Malcolm, Luna, and Owen… not to mention Malfoy writing a letter, the Gryffindor 5th year boys' dorm having a suspiciously homo-erotic pillow fight and squealing like girls, and Myrtle whinging in the Prefect's Bathroom.

Darkness had fallen, shadowing the castle with the full moon shining through the windows like a beacon. Ginny simply grinned, slipping in and out of the shadows with a practised ease. This was made a great deal easier by her having 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak. She hoped that a) he wouldn't notice and b) If he did notice, he wouldn't mind or ask questions.

She first met her co-conspirators in the great hall, having to smother a laugh on hearing that Malcolm had Stupefied Ms. Norris then hexed her the vibrant fluro orange they were going to decorate the great hall with. They were all dressed in black, including masks so that if they had to run, providing they escaped they wouldn't be recognised. No doubt, the suspicion would only fall on one house anyway, the possibility of the houses co-operating too strange to be thinkable.

"Ready?" Ginny asked as they all got into place; each facing a wall.  
"Ready."  
"Ready…"  
"Ready!"

"_Orangalis!_" they yelled, and slowly, beginning with the ceiling, glowing orange rolled down the walls in a wave. (They'd had to engineer the spell themselves, which accounted for the rather unimaginative name.) Once that was done, and glaringly Neon Orange, they set to work transfiguring various drapes into chairs (Malfoy's, Romilda's, Marietta's and Ernie's were all thrones lined in velvet with their house colours, and their names imprinted) and other drapes into a massive banner reading "Weasley's Wizarding Warriors!" with a smaller sentence below it, stating "Umbridge, You look like a Toad. xoxo."

Then they slipped off to decorate Umbridge's office, muttering the charms even as they revelled in their good luck at her absence. They did not post a guard, as the task only took a minute. Unfortunately, Umbridge entered as they were about to leave.

"Oh HO!" Umbridge cried triumphantly.  
"Oh NO!" Owen sounded like he was going to cry.  
"_Stupefy!" _Surprisingly, the hex came from Luna of all people, who delivered it calmly.

"We'll, let's be going then, she'll be waking soon." Luna motioned them and they exited quicky. This was where they encountered their second nasty surprise.  
"Students out and about at this hour? Ms. Umbridge will let me whip you for sure!" Filch hissed in pleasure upon sighting the four figures, who froze.  
"RUN!" Ginny yelled, her and Malcolm taking off one way, and Luna and Owen running the other way.Filch took off after Ginny and Malcolm, as Luna then dragged Owen into a passage gleaned from the Marauder's Map.

"I thought we'd be caught for sure!" Admitted Owen as they caught their breath.  
"Yes, I was rather worried." Luna smiled.  
"Now we just have to do our own dorms, and survive the rest of the night." Owen looked as if that itself was a fearful task.Luna smiled again before reaching up and pressing her lips against his briefly.  
"For luck." Luna replied to Owen's unasked question, before tipping the leaver to a Ravenclaw passage and leaving Owen behind, dumbfounded, a finger pressed to his lips in shock.

"Gentlemen, I'm beginning to think you have an ulterior motive in being here tonight." McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  
"Professor McGonagall! Would we do that!" Fred was the picture of innocence, but McGonagall was not fooled.  
"We've talked about Professor Dumbledore, Lemon Drops, Gryffins in the wild, Chocolate Frogs, a detailed history of Lee's forefathers spanning 47 generations including a highly improbable story involving a muggle mime artist and a tram, Fred's ambitions as a child to join a muggle circus, the probability of Fudge growing his hair into a Mohawk, and skirted around the Order of Phoenix. I ask you boys again… Why are you here?" McGonagall turned her suspicious gaze on them once more.  
"Well… we enjoy your company, and …appreciate your ability to defend us against Umbridge's… improbable suspicions." George came clean.  
For a moment, McGonagall leaned back into her chair, analysing the possibilities and wondering what they needed defence against, making a decision  
"Why _did_ you want to join the circus again Fred? I'm afraid you'll have to forgive an old woman a memory lapse…" McGonagall said with something akin to humour in her eyes. You had to look hard though.

Ginny stared at Malcolm. Malcolm stared at Ginny.  
"I have a broom, shoved somewhere that a broom should not be." Malcolm said to her, in his best 'I-sound-calm-but-I-will-kill-you' tone.  
"Filch was chasing us! There was no other choice!" Ginny hissed.  
"A Broom Closet was our only choice? Let's go…" Malcolm hissed back.  
"Mrs Norris… my pretty, where are you?" came Filch's echoing voice.  
"Damn." They both muttered.

* * *

_In which Weasley's Wizarding Warriors are held in awe… and a lot of anger… _

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awoke on the last day of term to various cries of horror. Many thought they'd switched bodies. Gryffindor was awakened with cries of panic, to Green on the walls, Green in the dorms. On the a wall in each room, there were giant posters of Draco Malfoy, hair cotton-candy-pink, standing in a dramatic pose, complete with cowboy outfit and hat, practically molesting his own broom and winking cheesily.After the horror, came a great deal of laughter.

Slytherin of course, awoke to scarlet, and a giant picture of Romilda Vane in a disgustingly short and sleazy police uniform, clutching a pair of silver handcuffs. She also had a large moustache, which twitched when she smiled, and was saying "I'll lock you up you bad boy!" in a manner she obviously thought was seductive.

In Hufflepuff, they had been inundated with Blue, and a giant Marietta Edgecombe dressed like a workman, with the tacky yellow hard-hat to boot. She also had some rather muscled and hairy arms, and a beard, not to mention dirt stains on her clothes. She was winking and making chopping motions with her axe, as well as occasionally showing off her muscles.

Ravenclaw had awoken, somewhat unnerved, to a LOT of yellow and a picture of Ernie Macmillan, with purple hair, was attired in a lovely red firemen's hat and yellow suspenders, sliding up and down a pole waggling his eyebrows. Underneath each poster, was the name of the house they were representing.

The coup de grace however, was the great hall, one picture sat lording over the two posters of the houses on each side. It was of course, Umbridge, only her features had been exaggerated and shaded green so that it was impossible to miss her resemblance to a toad. Cowboy Malfoy was a hit, although the four sulky poster boys and girls had declined to sit on their thrones, instead glancing at them murderously.

Of course Umbridge questioned the twins and Lee furiously, who only smiled and said (as serenely as Luna) "Oh, we were with Professor McGonagall the whole night. She's got some fascinating stories. We've no idea why someone would use our name." McGonagall gave Umbridge a blank smile and nodded to indicate their story was true. Umbridge spent the last day questioning the students savagely, dismayed to learn no one knew anything. As for our Warriors themselves?

George cast his eye over them sitting at their respective tables and playing along.

Ginny had claimed she'd been visiting Malcolm that night, as Malcolm had agreed sourly (they'd put their time in the closet to good use) and as Umbridge trusted the Slytherins, she grudgingly accepted Ginny's story. She was sitting with a secretive smile and talking animatedly with Hermione about professions after Hogwarts.

Baddock appeared to be the same sour person they'd originally invited, however George had to note the happily sadistic gleam as Baddock remarked casually "Pink is your colour, Malfoy."

Owen was easily able to imitate the awe of the other students at the condition of their great hall, although somehow George didn't think the prank was the reason for his awe… the Hufflepuff kept stealing glances at Luna and touching his lips.

Luna, now Luna was a sight. There seemed to be a …dead fox?... around her shoulders and her housemates were leaving two spaces clear on either side of her. She had also had cat earrings that meowed loudly fairly often. George wondered at the wisdom of the dead fox on her shoulders, he remembered Fred mentioning something about a fox but he'd forgotten exactly why.

As he stared contentedly at the masterpiece they'd pulled off, he wondered if Dumbledore would be happy that the houses came together, even if it was to pull off a prank. Proud of his students, his 'innocent' mask never dropped, even when Luna's fox opened one eye, gave him a wink and went back to playing dead.

And far away, Dumbledore, all-knowing as he was, saluted him.

**The End **


End file.
